Solo Amigo
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Eso era solo para ella, su amigo. Un amigo con el cual contaría siempre. Quien la escucharía, cuando más lo necesitaba. Que la abrazaría si era necesario. Un amigo, eso y nada más… (AU, NO YAOI)


**saint seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Camus y Mu, son chicas en este fanfic.**

* * *

 **Solo Amigo**

 **Eso era solo para ella, su amigo. Un amigo con el cual contaría siempre. Quien la escucharía, cuando más lo necesitaba. Que la abrazaría si era necesario. Un amigo, eso y nada más…**

Sus ojos turquesas seguían la caminata de su amiga. Lo veía con una mezcla de gracia y curiosidad.

Que haces? – se atrevió al fin a preguntar –

Busco un…- se volvió a concentrar en sus búsqueda sin siquiera concluir su respuesta –

Cam, mes estas escuchando? – pregunto con molestia. Odiaba que lo ignoren –

Si, solo busco mi…al fin! – exclamo con entusiasmo al encontrar su celular bajo su cama – como llegaste hasta allí? – sus ojos azules se entrecerraron - Milo, espero no tengas que ver con esto – le miro –

Y que tendría que ver yo? – Se señalo con fingida inocencia – es acaso mi culpa que seas una refrigeradora descuidada? – sonrió al ver la molestia en su amiga –

Contigo no se puede – le dirigió una mirada molesta – vamos que se nos hará tarde – dicho ello abrió la puerta de su habitación, e hizo un gesto para que el peli azul saliera –

Si no te hubieses quedado hasta tarde, no hubieses perdido el celular. Ya estaríamos en las instalaciones del cole – expreso Milo pasando junto a la peli aguamarina –

Lo que digas – soltó al aire –

***M***

Enserio te importa tanto? – tras un buen rato de caminata, decidió preguntar lo que hace mucho tiempo quería hacer –

Es mi amigo – fue la simple respuesta que recibió –

Sí, eso ya lo sé pero… - medito por un momento sus palabras – hemos llegado tarde los dos últimos meses porque siempre te quedas dormida? O sea Cam, desde cuando tu eres la culpable –

Decías? – bien, eso fue lo que faltaba que la peli aguamarina estuviera tan concentrada mensajeandose, que ni siquiera le estuviera prestando atención –

Nada – sin más que decir, siguió a paso rápido a la escuela –

Ey! Milo, espérame! – grito el francés, tratando de alcanzarlo –

***M***

Cambia esa cara – una risueña Mu pedía al peli azul – no es como si Camus, estuviera metida en Drogas –

Lo sé, pero eso no quita mi preocupación – el griego se dejo caer bajo la sombra del árbol – últimamente está muy descuidada y ya viste sus notas, dioses Cam desaprobando? –

Hasta a la maestra casi le da infarto a leer el nombre de Cam en ese examen desastroso – rio un poco al recordar el hecho –

No le veo la gracia – sus ojos turquesas se cerraron, en un intento de encontrar paz y relajar su mente –

Pues…- Mu se dejo caer a su lado – deberías tratar de convencerla, que lo que está haciendo la está perjudicando – aconsejo -

Y crees que no lo eh hecho? – giro su rostro para mirar a su amiga – se lo he repetido hasta el cansancio… -

Tratare de hablar con ella, aunque si no te escucho a ti, su mejor amigo, no creo que me haga caso – se acomodo mejor y dejo que sus parpado se cerraran –

Te dormirás? - Milo le jalo un mechón de cabello –

Si, no eh podido dormir los últimos días – expreso la jovencita – Kiki está muy llorón y mamá, no lo puede controlar – comento con una sonrisa cansina –

Cierto ahora eres la hermana mayor – rio Milo mientras le picaba las costillas –

Jajajaja…déjame dormir! – pidió entre risas –

Va, yo te aviso cuando suene la campana - acepto Milo, mientras se acomodaba nuevamente –

Sin darse cuenta poco a poco sus parpados se cerraron y luego de unos minutos, ya le hacía compañía a su amiga en el mundo de los sueños.

Milo! – el grito lo saco de sus sueños –

Qué?. Donde? – respondió exaltado, al ser sacado de manera violenta de su siesta –

Hay Milo! – la joven se golpeo la frente – la maestra nos mata! – sin más explicación, tiro de la mano del peli azul y lo llevo a rastras al salón –

***M***

Se puede saber donde estuvieron? – la mirada picara de Aioria junto a su pregunta llamo la atención de ambos –

Nos quedamos dormimos – explico Mu con una sonrisa – se supone que Milo vigilaba – el de ojos turquesas sonrió apenado –

Ya te pedí disculpas! – se quejo –

Claro, pero eso no quita que la maestra nos pusiera más tarea y un reporte – le miro con los brazos cruzados –

Si vamos por un helado me disculpas – pidió con un gesto de lastima –

Escuchaste Aioria, Milo nos invita a tomar helado – la peli lila tomo de la mano al castaño y al peli azul, para arrástralos al lugar que solían frecuentar –

Solo te lo ofrecí a ti - se quejo el peli azul –

Como sea – se encogió de hombros la de ojos lilas – no es Cam? – la corrida que daban fue detenida de improvisto –

Cam?, pero quien…? – sus ojos se abrieron un poco al tratar de reconocer a quien hacia compañía a su amiga. Amiga que le había dicho que hoy no irían a casa juntos por que iría a encontrarse con su amigo de infancia –

Vamos a saludar – incentivo Aioria, pues se moría de curiosidad por saber quién era el acompañante de Camus. Nunca había visto a ese sujeto por la ciudad –

No, vamos por el helado – Milo negó y jalo de la mano a Mu que por resultado jalo a Aioria, dispuesto a seguir su camino a donde habían planeado ir –

***M***

Te duele, cierto? – ya habían dejado atrás la heladería y Aioria en su casa, ahora ambos caminaban rumbo a la casa de la peli lila –

No quiero hablar sobre ello – negó –

Pero, Milo – la jovencita miro con tristeza a su amigo – sabes papá tendrá un viaje de negocios en una semana e ira con Mamá, si quieres podemos llamar a los chicos y hacer una reunión o algo en mi casa. Pediré permiso a mis padres – cambio de tema y trato de animar al peli azul –

Suena bien – acepto con una sonrisa –

Bien, esta dicho entonces! – celebro ella con entusiasmo –

***M***

Que debía hacer? – Se pregunto mientras tirado boca arriba en su cama, miraba el techo de su habitación –

Milo! – escucho el llamado de su madre desde la primera planta – Camus te busca! – siguió al llamado. Algo dentro de él se agito al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amiga, con quien cada vez compartía menos –

Ya voy! – respondió antes de ponerse de pie con pereza y de igual manera cambiarse el uniforme -

Cuanto me pensabas hacer espera? – fue lo primero que escucho al llegar a la sala de su casa –

Tenía que hacer – se encogió de hombros –

La tarea extra? – pregunto con una ceja levemente alzada –

Sí, eso – si Camus no le decía, ni se acordaba –

Ya veo, entonces estás ocupado para salir… - dejo salir un suspiro de decepción –

Qué? A donde? – pregunto con interés –

Se estrena Terminator Génesis!, obvio que al cine! – expreso con entusiasmo –

Cielos!, como lo pude olvidar! – el peli azul se golpeo mentalmente – la tarea puede esperar! – susurro para que su madre no escuchara –

Entonces vamos? – Insistió - ya le dije a Mu, y ella me dijo que iría con Aioria – miro su celular – ya vamos tarde, seguro que se molestan - apuro al peli azul –

Mamá, ya regreso! – grito ya en la puerta y antes de que su madre saliera a cuestionarle salió junto a su amiga –

Te va a matar – hizo una mueca de miedo –

Terminator, lo vale! – Expreso sin darle mucha importancia al asunto del enojo de su madre – y estar junto a ti, también – pensó –

 *****M*****

 **PV: ya estoy aquí! Wajajajaja – aparece con efectos especiales (humo y llamas) –**

 **Ikki: loca – dice mientras pasa apagando la máquina de los efectos especiales – ¬.¬ -**

 **PV: oye! No arruines mi gloriosa entrada! –**

 **Ikki: gloriosa?, si como no…lindas, discúlpenla últimamente anda más zombi de lo normal –**

 **PV: cerebro, cerebro! – imita a un zombi – Ikki, me voy a comer tu cerebro… -**

 **Ikki: si lo que digas – niega y se cruza de brazos – ya se deschaveto –u.u -**

 **PV: quien está al borde de la locura, Ikki? – n.n –**

 **Ikki: no nadie…- -.- -**

 **PV: no leemos! -**


End file.
